Music Box
by Zephera
Summary: She had saved our lives from the vampires who had tried to kill us, and had ended dying to make sure that we escaped with our lives. (Used to be The Vampire That Saved Our Lives! Was on my old account!)
1. Chapter 1

zaya ran in the room with a paper rolled up in his hand. Shinra, Celty and Shizuo were all sitting on the floor, and they looked up when Izaya burst in.

"Look what I got!" He exclaimed, running over to the three. He unrolled the paper and spread it out on the floor.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked.

"It's a map to get out of here." Izaya explained. "We can get out of here. And I also got this."

Izaya pulled out a 9mm out of his coat and waved it around. "Go wake everyone up so we can leave."

As soon as everyone was up, Izaya pushed open the doors and walked outside. Everyone was looking all over the place, wondering if them leaving would trigger any alarms or any vampires would jump out and kill them. A few years ago, people over twelve got the virus and died. Vampires had gotten the kids who were under twelve and had brung them to a place where they wouldn't get the virus. But the vampires had just used them so they could drink their blood.

"It's like the vampires didn't even think we would ever try to escape!" Celty said. "They have no alarms, and no guards to guard the entrance!"

"They treat us like cattle!" A little boy said.

"But were smart!" Izaya laughed. "Except Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo balled his fist and glared at Izaya. "Hey! You're not very smart either!" He snapped.

Everyone laughed as they walked towards the entrance, but they grew quiet when they heard footsteps.

"You all thought you could escape, but you couldn't." Izaya's eyes widened when he seen a vampire appear out of a door above the exit. "That's why I love humans! Their expressions are adorable when their hope is crushed." The vampire ran over to a little girl.

Everyone turned to look at the vampire and they screamed when they saw him bite her neck and drink her blood. He threw her limp body on the ground and laughed at Izaya. The vampire went to reach out his hand to grab Izaya by the wrist before his head was kicked off his shoulders. Blood splattered everywhere, and standing beside the body of the male vampire was a girl. She was at least sixteen years old and had shoulder length jet black hair. Her eyes were mismatched. Her left was emerald while her right was topaz. Her teeth were razor sharp, and her nails were at least 3 inches long. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes that were covered in blood.

Izaya backed up and some kids started screaming in fear.

"Stop screaming, I'm not going to kill you! I'm here to help you get out of here." She growled at the vampires rushing to the door.

"That demon got lose!" One yelled.

"She killed him! She killed him!" Another cried.

"Run!" The girl yelled.

Everyone turned to run, but Izaya yelled, "Wait!"

The girl looked at him and Izaya threw the gun he had gotten from the vampires. She caught it and smiled evily. Izaya stepped back when he noticed how long and sharp her teeth were. She aimed the gun at some of the vampires and started shooting at them as they ran at her with incredible speed. One slashed at her with a sword but she did a back flip and shot the man in the face. Another vampire grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She cried out in pain and landed on her back. The remaining vampires all pointed swords at her, and before Izaya ran out the door he turned around.

"Thank you!" He cried before the vampires all stabbed her with their swords. They cut off her head and Izaya turned around when he watched her head roll away from her body.

He slammed the door and shielded his eyes from the sun. He looked at the town in front of him. It looked just like it did before the virus, with thousands of people walking around with their kids. He looked back at the door before whispering "Thank you..." He walked away from the door and ran over to Shizuo, Celty, Shinra and the rest of the children they had been with.

* * *

He still had those same dreams about them stay at that orphanage...He could still see that vampire killing it's own kind just to save them, and the other vampires calling it a demon and ordering eachother to get rid of it...

Izaya was sitting in class, staring outside their class window and thinking about the monster they had killed yesterday. Even though he had killed it, he had still gotten in trouble for insubordination. He grumbled and the teacher glared at him again and he glared back.

"What's with that attitude?!" The teacher yelled. "So far I've been indulgent since you transferred to this school, but if you keep up that attitude I'll have you suspended!"

Izaya jumped up from his seat with a smile. "Really?! You'll suspend me?! That's great, please do it!"

The teacher glared at him. "Shut up and sit down!"

Someone tapped him on the back and he turned around with a frown. It was a girl with black hair and her cyan bangs were covering her left eye. She wasn't wearing the usual uniform for girls. Instead, she was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans. She looked oddly familiar...

"What do you want?" He snapped.

She looked up at him with a blank expression and lifted up her notebook.

 **I'm Kita Okumura. The army appointed me as your supervisor.**

He tilted his head in confusion. "What? My supervisor."

She put her head down and started writing in the notebook again.

 **If you don't cooperate, I will report it to the army and your punishment will be extended.**

"WHAT?!" He glared at the notebook.

"Oriharara!" The teacher yelled again.

"Shit!" Izaya yelled. "Shit?!" The teacher looked a little surprised.

The girl smiled a little bit and put the notebook down. "Cooperate." She said. Even her voice sounded a little familiar to him.

"By the way," she smiled wider, "Since you seem to have no intention to cooperate it has been decided that your punishment will only end when you manage to make some friends here. So do your best to make some friends!"

He frowned and flopped back down into his seat.

 _Four years ealier_

Everyone was standing in the middle of a field and a man walked up to them. Izaya looked up at the man and glared at him.

"I thought the world had fallen into ruins?!"

The man stared at him. "Fallen into ruins? Is that what the vampires told you?"

Izaya nodded slowly. The man smiled. "Heh. Well, it is true that a virus caused the human population to fall one tenth of what it used to be...And since the Trumpet of the Apocalypse sounded, strange monsters have been crawling underground." He tilts his head with a smile. "Hoever, mankind will not give up so easily. Rebirth is coming."

"R-Rebirth?" Izaya asked.

"Our organization will take the lead. We'll rally up all of the survivors, and snatch back supremacy." The man smirked. "I am Lieutenant Gurren Ichinose of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army." The man held out his hand to them. "If you come with me, we can destroy the vampires. You hate those bastards, don't you?"

Izaya looked determined. "I do!"

The man smiled. "Then come with me. I'll give you the power to kill them."

* * *

Izaya sighed. _Now that I think about it, that Gurren idiot didn't do a damn thing for me over the past four years...And to think that I told him I wanted to join the Vampire Annihilation Force right away!_

"Class is over!" The teacher called and everyone stood up.

Someone stretched and walked out of the room. "Time for after school activities!" Another person skipped out of the classroom. "Lets get ice cream on the way back!"

Izaya started to walk over to the doorway, not noticing the black haired girl walking over to him from her seat. _Civilians are just a bunch of milksops. They've already gotten used to this 'rebirth'...Being the capital of the Japanese Empire, Shibuya is strongly fortified. But, that doesn't change the fact that it is swarming with monsters outside._

He looked over at the girl when she tapped him on the back. "So, why aren't you going with the others?" She asked with a faint smile.

"What's wrong with you?" He frowned and stopped walking. "We've only just met."

The girl chuckled. "Lieutenant Colonel Gurren wanted me to tell you that...Your family was killed by vampires when you were a child, weren't they?" She chuckled when he looked at her with a surprised expression. "And since then, you have problems socializing...Because you're afraid of losing someone again." Her smile faded. "You're so afraid that you can't bring yourself to make friends, be part of a team or find a girlfriend."

He grabbed her shoulder and glared at her. "Don't stick your nose in other peoples affairs! Stop talking bullshit and tell the Lieutenant Colonel to let me join the Vampire Annihilation force at once! I've become strong enough to kill that scum."

The girl looked at him with a blank expression. "The Lieutenant thought you would say that. He asked me to hand this message over to you. Please read it."

The girl handed Izaya the paper and took a step back from him and folded her hands behind her back. He frowned and looked down at the paper and began reading it.

 **In the army, we have no use for a cherry boy who doesn't know the first thing about friendship, comradeship, or love! Try to make at least one friend and introduce them to me. I doubt you'll get through with it, though. Thumbs down!**

Izaya crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room. "Damn you!"

He heard someone scream and he turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Emergency warning! Emergency warning! All students and personnel! A vampire just broke out of the vivisection laboratory close to the school! All students and personnel must leave the premises at once!"**

Kita and Izaya ran out of the room to the next one over. About a dozen people were lying on the floor, their blood splattered against the tiles. Sitting on a desk was a vampire holding a limp body in her hands. She had mauve hair that went to the middle of her back, and bright yellow eyes. A broken silver chain was wrapped around the girls leg.

Kita quickly pulled out her sword, and shadows engulfed both her and the sword. Her eyes turned a bright green, and she glared at the vampire who was standing in front of her. Izaya moved to stand beside Kita and pulled out his own sword.

The vampire laughed and lunged at Kita, her nails growing longer. The black haired female quickly blocked the attack and shadows flicked out from the sword to wrap around the vampires arms and legs. The vampire jumped back and ripped free of the shadows, and she glared at Kita before running forward and slashing her claws at Izaya. He quickly jumped back to avoid her claws before swinging his sword, resulting in the vampire's arm to be cut in half. Her arm fell to the ground and the vampire quickly picked it up as Izaya pulled out a 9mm pistol and shot at her.

The vampire ran back over to the girl she had been drinking the blood of and chuckled, her arm healing. "You cannot save anyone." She grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her towards her. "Once I've drank this girls blood I'll recover all of my strength. And you will be no match for me."

"Damn!" Izaya yelled.

The vampire tilted the girls head back just as Kita tackled her to the ground. "Hurry up!"

Izaya rushed forward and quickly cut the vampires arm off again and smiled at Kita as an image of when he was in the orphanage flashed through his mind. Right before he went to cut of the vampires head, she jerked her head back and hit Kita in the nose. The black haired female loosened her hold on the vampire as blood poured from her nose. The vampire jumped away from her and grabbed Izaya by the throat. He fell backwards, falling out the window and landed in a small garden. Just as they landed, Izaya moved his sword up to stab the vampire in the heart.

The vampire chuckled as her grip on his throat tightened and she laughed. "To bad. You might have really killed me had you hit me on the head. But, it's to late now. Thanks to your blood, I'll finally be able to recover completely and get away from this place before the arrival of the Moon Demon squad-"

Her eyes widened as another sword with a black blade stabbed her through the chest. "Hello there. Were you talking about me?" Guren asked, standing behind the demon.

"D-Damn you! The wound won't heal! An enchanted weapon...?" The vampire hissed in pain and looked down at the blade.

"Stop whining, vampire." He slashed through the vampire, and she disintegrated in ash.

Izaya glared at the black haired male in front of him and Guren smirked. "What's with that face? Did you really think you could hunt vampires with a normal blade and not an enchanted one? Are you stupid?"

"I would have had it."

Guren tilted his head. "Really?"

"Of course!" Izaya snapped as Guren put his sword away.

"Well, I have to admit you did pretty well. Thanks to you the damage was minimum. You protected your friends."

"Friends?" Izaya muttered. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Izaya looked up at the people who were now standing behind Guren. _That's...the Moon Demon squad..._

Izaya looked back at Guren and leaned forward. "You've seen what I'm capable of, right? I can stand up to a vampire! So let me join the Moon Demon squad!"

"No way." Guren looked down at Izaya with a small smirk. "I hate people who are bad with teamwork."

"You're the same way, Lieutenant Colonel." Kita chuckled as she walked over to them and Guren glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope!"

"Anyways," Guren continued, "like Kita told you before until you manage to make at least one friend here at this school then-"

"Friends, friends friends!" Izaya snapped and glared at him as he stood up from the grass. "You sound like a broken record! I don't need friends to kill vampires!" Izaya wobbled as he went to take a step forward, and he fell back in the grass, passing out.

"Uh oh!" Kita chuckled quietly and Guren frowned.

* * *

 _Whenever I close my eyes I can still see them...The smiling face of my family, and the woman who saved us..._

* * *

 ** _A/N I know it's short! ~ I'll try to get the next chapter to be longer..._**


	3. AN

**I'm sorry for not uploading any chapters! ~ I've had a lot of school work and never got around to finishing this...But I will upload at least a chapter or two for Thanksgiving break. I would have more uploaded, but the document for this actually got deleted because I hadn't edited it over 90 days...But I will try to get the next chapter uploaded by next week! I should have it updated Wednesday, and I will try to update from now on every two weeks on a Saturday.**

 **Replies to Reviews: Guest-I would, but then I would need someone to replace Yuichiro. :P And I had already planned it to be like this, but I am probably going to just completely give up on keeping him in character. XD**

 **I also have exams a week before Christmas break, so I probably won't be uploading much in December because of that. I also have nearly 4 tests to study for this week and another one the day we come back from Thanksgiving break. But I will try to get as much done, and I'll try to keep the chapters long and keep as many spelling mistakes out of it. I just make a lot of them because I'm typing fast and don't like rereading it for mistakes.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving/Merry Christmas everyone~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so sorry for saying I was going to update this then never doing it! ~ School got in the way, and I had too much homework, and I completely forgot about this fanfiction. But I'm going to start revising it and rewriting it, so I'm going to try to get it up sometime during my summer vacation. And since I won't be doing anything until the end of July, I'm going to try to update it once a week or so and get as many chapters up as I possible can.**

 **Since I had kept all of my chapters up on my Doc Manager they got deleted, so I'm going to have to start over. I'll keep it this time in WordPad so if it gets deleted up on here I can keep the work I have done.**

 **~Zeph**


	5. Author's Note

**This fan fiction isn't going to be deleted, but it is going to be rewritten. I honestly completely forgot about this website and the fanfiction until a few days ago. At first, I was going to just delete this story all together and work on something entirely different, but I've just decided to rewrite it. I plan on writing a new chapter every two weeks, so new chapters will be coming out starting August 20. However, school starts for me on the 15, so I may not be as active after the first couple of chapters. The story won't be posted up as a new story. It will just be uploaded as chapter one after this.**

 **~Zephera**


End file.
